The invention is based on a wiper blade adapter device.
A wiper blade adapter device with at least one basic adapter, which is provided for coupling to a spring rail, and with a special adapter, which is provided for coupling to a wiper arm adapter, wherein, in a fitted state, the special adapter is connected immovably to the basic adapter, is already known.